1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display having a printed circuit board respectively disposed on a lateral side and a rear portion of a bottom chassis.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (hereinafter, referred to as ‘LCD’) is a device that displays images via adjusting light transmittance through liquid crystal cells aligned in a matrix form according to an image signal. Images are formed on an LCD panel using light radiated from a backlight unit.
The LCD comprises a LCD panel on which liquid crystal cells comprised in a pixel unit are aligned in a matrix form, a driving part to drive the liquid crystal cells, a driving circuit part provided with a circuit pattern to control the driving part, a backlight unit configured to provide light in a substantially uniform manner to the LCD panel, and a bottom chassis accommodating the above.
Generally, an end of the driving part is connected to an electrode pad provided on the verge of the LCD panel and is extended to a lateral side of the LCD panel. The driving circuit board is connected to an end portion of the driving part and is disposed on rear portion of the bottom chassis. However, as the size of the LCD has increased, the LCD becomes thicker and the driving part becomes longer. Since the driving part is costly, the manufacturing cost increases when the driving part increases in size. Further, manufacturing efficiency becomes low in an OLB (Outer Lead Bonding) and a modularizing process.
For example in order to manufacture the LCD without increasing the length of the driving part, the driving circuit part can include a first and a second driving circuit board where the first driving circuit board (Source PCB) is connected to an end of the driving part and is disposed on a lateral side of the bottom chassis, and the second driving circuit board (Control PCB) can be connected to the first driving circuit board through the flexible printed circuit (FPC) and is disposed on a portion, (for example, a rear portion) of the bottom chassis.
As new technology is employed in order to improve a high resolution, a response time, etc. of the LCD, as a high voltage is applied and a driving frequency increases, a characteristic of the EMI of the LCD weakens. For example, in a 2-PCB structure having the driving circuit board 31,33 that includes the first and the second driving circuit board 31,33, there can be a high EMI(electric magnetic interference) level.